


Couldn't Help It

by Theadosia57



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9393596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theadosia57/pseuds/Theadosia57
Summary: A series of 3 one-shots in Bella, Jasper, and Emmett's P.O.V's





	1. They Just Couldn't Help Themselves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sassy Mami](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sassy+Mami).



> You know that saying 'Don't judge a book by its cover', Well they did! So I ran with it. Twilight AU Bella's P.O.V Part 1 of 'Couldn't Help it!' series of One-Shots,  
> A/N:- Using a little poetic licence here, I doubt she'd have been allowed to do this! xx Alexis

I had just dropped into the school to hand in my homework, I was having one of those unscheduled days out, tomorrow. Charlie, my dad was having a rare day off and was going fishing, taking me with him, I didn't mind, hell I loved him and we didn't get a lot of quality time together. He was this little town's Chief of Police, so the school was very lenient with us about it, because they knew we didn't get much time for just the two of us. We were setting of tonight and I'd forgotten to hand in my stuff this morning. Today had been one of my free afternoon days, god I loved being a senior, not the studying for exams you understand, but the free study periods, Thursday just happened to be awesome for me as they were all back to back after lunch.

So I was dressed in my rattiest clothes, you know the type, baggy, shapeless and ugly, I was also driving the clunker, I was never taking my baby out again on one of our trips, it took weeks to get the smell of fish out of her. When I pulled up it was the change of period and several of my friends shouted out their condolences, when they saw the truck and my clothes. I laughed and headed to the main office, Mrs Cope said to have a good time with dad and she'd see me Monday. As I was leaving the building, a very shiny silver Volvo was pulling into the car park and stopped near my truck, Oh yeah! new students, of course, I'm sure I heard dad saying something about them and their father, our new Doctor.

They climbed out, all five of them, wow is all I could process as some of them glanced at me disdainfully, one of the females even wrinkled her nose, as if I smelled bad when I drew level, which I damn well didn't. Okay, then and Oh the joy of joys! was what I thought when I heard one of the boy's snigger and I glanced up, "Excuse me miss? Would you be able to tell us where the office is, please?" asked the tall red headed one, in a ridiculously pompous voice, as some of the rest giggled. I looked at him, then back at the huge sign outside the aforementioned office, then back to him, "English not your first language then?" I queried and he looked confused, then followed my gaze, then he looked downright angry. "Special Ed's that way, though!" I said pointing to a separate building on the right, he was fuming now, serves him right. I know it was cruel, but I was just plain annoyed by his whole demeanour, as well as the wording of his question, did he think I was so dumb I wouldn't be able to form a sentence.

I walked away and jumped into my truck, they were all talking and a couple of them were giving him hell, so not all of them are total assholes! Unless it was for being caught acting so damn stupid in public. I realised then my Dictaphone was still running, shit! I would have to run through it and find where I stopped, I'm writing lyrics for a song I'd composed for my music exam. I shut it off and threw it in my bag, I'll do it when were out at the lake, I always took stuff to do and books to read, when we went fishing. After all these years Charlie knew it was not my forte, but it was more about us, well, being us! So I was ready to go as soon as he got home, I'd pack us plenty to eat and drink as well.

We had a great two days away, Charlie was on a roll, I think he caught my weight in fish on this trip. I would have to convince him to share it around, there s only so much fish you can eat! I had listened to my tape and was about to erase it when I came to the new peoples conversation with me, what was that buzzing in the background I'd thought, hell it could almost be, voices, it started as soon as they had gotten out the car, cause I heard all the doors closing. That's not right! So what the hell was it? Well I'm not a music guru for nothing and I'll check it out on Sunday back home I decided. We were home by ten in the morning on Sunday and I couldn't wait to jump in the shower. "Sort out the fish first, dad! Then you can shower after me, while I get the washing on" I shouted over my shoulder, running up the stairs.

Two hours later all clean and shiny, fed and alone , Charlie was off delivering his fish, thank the lord. I sat in my room making a copy of the tape, I played it over and yup something there in the background, so I tweaked, manipulated and generally went all FBI on it until I sat shocked at my results :-

**_"Oh my god what the hell is that?"_ ** **said a extremely bitchy and ice cold voice _, "Rose don't be so cruel!"_ said a deep and warm, strong voice _. "Whatever, just keep it away from me Emmett!"_ the ice bitch again spoke.**

Alright then, so logic dictates that, Miss wrinkly nose, the ice bitch is Rose, the big strong looking guy she was hanging on to must be Emmett.

**_"Bet you a thousand bucks, she gets all starry eyed over Eddie!"_ ** **strongman Emmett again, _"Count me out, I ain't gettin' involved!"_ said a smooth, velvety southern voice,  _"Don't call me Eddie! How many times do I have to tell you?"_ said a petulant, whiny childish voice.  _"But I'll take that bet!"_  it continued.**

Okay, the southern voice must belong to the blond guy? The petulant whiner would be Eddie! Then followed our interaction short and sweet really, but in the background could be heard!

**_"Don't Edward, you're going to regret it!"_ ** **said a twinkly sweet voice, _"Too late, what an asshole!"_ back to the blond southerner.**

lastly, the twinkly voice has to be the little dark-haired girl. After my Special Ed comment, hey! perfect name for him, I can't help laughing.

**_"Why didn't you warn me, Alice? I looked like a pathetic fool!"_ ** **asked Special Ed, _"I tried to dumbass remember!"_ replied twinkly Alice,  _"Well damn, I really like her!"_ commented southern blond,  _"Shut up Jasper, nobody asked for your opinion!"_ retorted asshole, Special Ed.**

Oh, southern blond is Jasper, nice, very nice, and the twinkly dark haired girl is Alice, the next bit is really confusing but went like this.

**_"She has no future! Well I don't see it anyway!"_ ** **sighed Alice, _"What!"_ all the others,  _"Actually I can't hear her either!"_ moaned Special Ed,  _"Jasper?"_ Rose,  _"Oh she's got emotions, plenty of them and felt every one!"_ laughed Jasper,  _"Well what did the ugly looking thing feel?"_ this time demanded by Special Ed.  _" None of your damn business!"_  retorted Jasper.**

That was all that was on in as I was driving away by then, how did they do that? What did they mean about not seeing my future and hearing my mind? that's not possible, is it? But Jasper could feel my emotions, well damn! Snotty damned assholes those two were, well most of them seem nice, not sure about Alice yet! Well, two can play that game, I have never judged anyone like they did me! last Thursday, after just five minutes interaction.

I spent the whole night phoning all my friends and asked about the new kids, no one had a good thing to say about any of them, they were standoffish and a couple were downright rude, bet that's Rose and Eddie. So I came up with a plan, telling everyone to pass it on to friends and siblings and as an afterthought I suggested they look at me sympathetically or even think about me as a charity case tomorrow, explaining how rude they had been to me, a complete stranger to them. So with that in mind, I pulled out my best-looking fishing clothes, not as bad as the ones I'd worn the other day, but still horrendous for school. I really was not normally an unkind person but they had really rubbed me up the wrong way with their judgemental attitude and behaviour. I also charge up my Dictaphone, so I could pick up what they had to say.

When I arrived at school early on Monday, as arranged with Angela she rushed up as I parked next to the shiny Volvo, "Bella, I hope you don't mind but I brought you breakfast? It's not much but! here you are" she said offering me a bag. "Thank you, Angela, you're so kind!" I enthused, "It's no problem Bella, that's what friends are for! If I was needing help you'd do the same" she smiled and walked away. I heaved a big sigh and opened the bag, geez go overboard Angie I was thinking, as I tucked in. I could see the Cullens, that's their name I found out last night, all themselves adopted so you would think they would know better, out of the corner of my eye. Each watching me with a different look on their faces.

Eddie and Rose with disgust and horror, Emmett with embarrassment, Alice with sadness and Jasper with confusion. He would give me away if I didn't let him understand, so I glanced up with a hopeless longing look in my eyes but was emoting mischief and fun. His head swung around and he looked me directly in the eye, barely nodded and turned away. I could see them talking, but he shook his head and walked away. As I got out and wandered inside a few people nodded at me sadly and I gave then all small smiles. As also planned at my locker Jessica came up to me and stage whispered, "Bella, my mom was having a clear out over the weekend, she wanted you to have first dibs before it goes to the thrift shop! So pop around tonight okay?" I looked at her kindly saying "Oh thanks, Jessica, I will, you and your family are too kind to me" I said humbly, "Nonsense Bella, you're a good friend, I'll see you later!" and she to walked off.

All morning in the sight of the Cullens someone either squeezed my arm, or gave me a small hug, before moving off to their friends, just before lunch Mike stopped me in the corridor shouting "Hey Belly!" the Cullens all looked over, thinking here was someone who would not be nice to me, I saw Rose sneer. "I'm going to Seattle this weekend, my mom wanted to know if you would like to pick up my shifts at the store? Same rates as before okay!" he said grinning and Rose and Eddie deflated, "Thanks, Mike you're a pal!" I answered, "No I'm a dirty stop out, but don't tell my mom" he laughed and went into the cafeteria. I could see Alice and Emmett smiling at how nice Mike was, Jasper was amused, but the other two were livid, why? I don't know.

Once in the lunch queue, I pretended to rake my pockets and found only a dollar, I sighed and bought a small drink and shuffled over to the table where everyone was sitting. Angie slid along making room and as a conversation started up, the odd person stopped by and said hello, but three people in our year reached over and put something on my tray, an apple from Eric, a yogurt from Lauren and a slice of Pizza from Tyler, no one said anything and even though this wasn't real I was touched, it was if they were reaffirming I really was their friend. I really did have a quivering lip as I ate the food they provided, each and every time I had one of these interactions, I turned on the tape to catch anything the Cullens said.

This went on for the whole week, with a different person feeding me breakfast, that was strange, especially when It was one of the boys, some of that was not very healthy but I dutifully eat it. God, I might have to diet after this is all over, every night I went home and ran the tape, as each day progressed three of the Cullens became my champions as the other two ridiculed and vilified me.

** Monday Morning **

**_"Oh, my god! Those people are actually feeding it! They should shun it not pamper and baby it!"_ ** **the bitch,**

**" _Rose they are her friends! She's down on her luck not diseased_!" Alice,**

**_"They probably have to gas her truck for her too! It's disgusting, we shouldn't have to be in a school with the likes of her!"_ ** **Special Ed,**

**_"Enough Edward, look around, at least she has friends! Do we?"_ ** **Emmett,**

**_"They truly care about her, she's a good friend"_ ** **Jasper**

** Later at the lockers **

**_"It's taking their cast offs to wear, that's pathetic, people like her should just kill themselves!"_ ** **the bitch,**

**_"Rose! that's a terrible thing to say, I can't believe you're so mean and nasty!"_ ** **Emmett**

** In the Corridor **

**_"Damn it! I thought at least he would bully her, I'm really disappointed! Maybe I should do it myself, so she can learn her place"_ ** **Special Ed _,_**

**_"Try it Eddie and I'll separate your brain from your head, it's not as if you need it!"_ ** **Emmett**

** Monday Lunchtime **

**_"Dear god again! has she no pride, she might as well sit outside the door with a bowl begging!"_ ** **Special Ed,**

**" _Edward, she hasn't asked one person for a thing! They all either offer or just give it to her!_ " Alice,**

**_"You know that thing Carlisle is always trying to instil into us, respect for your fellow man! That's what this is!"_ ** **Jasper**

Each day goes on the same, they just get nastier and sicker in their commentary, the others get angrier and more defensive of me, there are lots of bits I have to leave out as it's hard to hear, what with the growling, and references to the humans, I have surmised they are in fact not human, but what I'm not sure. On Friday I phone everyone again and say it's over and Monday will show them up for the assholes they are. I had previously arranged with the social sciences teacher to do my oral exam on interactions with strangers in a school setting. It will be done during assembly, I also contacted the hospital and suggested to the Doctor he might want to attend, I did allude to them being different and if they were trying to blend in maybe Rose and Edward should not be allowed to be around humans. He gasped at that and said he'd be there.

Monday morning rolled around and I dressed in my normal fairly fashionable clothes, did my hair and makeup, then jumped in my dark blue convertible, a gift from everyone, they all chipped into my car fund for my 18th birthday, Phil and Charlie giving me the most. I was not as early as last week and the Cullens were all standing by the Volvo when I arrived. Jasper smiled and nodded, Emmett and Alice were confused, but the other two were gobsmacked! They stood there with their mouths open as I climbed out of my car and wandered over to all my friends who were whooping and laughing, pointing at the Cullens and Edward made as if to leave but Emmett held him in place.

The assembly bell rang and everyone filed in, I went to sit at the front, waiting for the principal finishing his notices and then opening up the floor for the social sciences teacher. He introduced all the oral participants and sat down, going alphabetically made me last, good it would bring the house down. When it was my turn I introduced myself, saying "For those of you who don't know me or who didn't actually try to find out. I'm Bella Swan, the Chief of Police's daughter, I've lived here in Forks for only two years but have made many good and true friends." I went on to explain what my exam was based on and heard an audible gasp from the Cullens.

I also explained why I chose this subject. How if they had been pleasant and open on our first meeting, I may have told them why I was dressed like a homeless person, but instead I was judged and found guilty of nothing other than not being in their social bracket. As I played the edited tape, the side door opened and the Doctor and his wife slipped in.

**_"Oh my god what the hell is that?"_ **

**_"Rose don't be so cruel!"_ **

**_"Whatever, just keep it away from me Emmett!"_ **

**_"Bet you a thousand bucks, she gets all starry eyed over Eddie!"_ **

**_"Count me out, I ain't gettin' involved!"_ **

**_"Don't call me Eddie! How many times do I have to tell you?"_ **

**_"But I'll take that bet!"_ **

This section of the recording was before we had even met or spoken a single word, I explained to my audience, I didn't know them or them me, but three of them thought themselves justified to judge me by sight alone.

**_Don't Edward, you're going to regret it!"_ **

**_"Too late, what an asshole!"_ **

This was said in the background as we were speaking if you could call it that and then lastly,

**_Why didn't you warn me, Alice? I looked like a pathetic fool!"_ **

**_"I tried to dumbass remember!"_ **

**_"Well damn, I really like her!"_ **

**_"Shut up Jasper nobody asked your opinion!"_ **

This was the aftermath that happened as I was leaving, where he appears to be just as rude to his family, so I don't feel so singled out! everyone laughed and Edward rose to leave when a voice rang out from behind him "Sit down Edward, Now!" said his adoptive mother and she looked beyond livid. I then told everyone about my decision to do this experiment and how I involved my friends and their families.

**_"Oh, my god! Those people are actually feeding it! They should shun it not pamper and baby it!"_ **

**" _Rose they are her friends! She's down on her luck not diseased_!"**

**_"They probably have to gas her truck for her too! It's disgusting, we shouldn't have to be in a school with the likes of her!"_ **

**_"Enough Edward, look around, at least she has friends! Do we?"_ **

**_"They truly care about her, she's a good friend"_ **

This I explained was the Monday morning before school and already three of the new people had accepted my social standing and found nothing wrong with how others treated me. So obviously they had a level headed, well balance approach to life, not seeing themselves above or better than those around them.

**_"It's taking their cast offs to wear, that's pathetic, people like her should just kill themselves!"_ **

**_"Rose! that's a terrible thing to say, I can't believe you're so mean and nasty!"_ **

**_"Damn it! I thought at least he would bully her, I'm really disappointed! Maybe I should do it myself, so she can learn her place"_ **

**_"Try it Eddie and I'll separate your brain from your head, it's not as if you need it!"_ **

"This was all said between classes Monday morning, again they have not spoken to me since the car park last Thursday, so they still know nothing about me, but feel entitled to insult, threaten and denigrate me." I murmured.

**_"Dear god again! has she no pride, she might as well sit outside the door with a bowl, begging!"_ **

**" _Edward, she hasn't asked one person for a thing! They all either offer or just give it to her!_ "**

**_"You know that thing Carlisle is always trying to instil into us, respect for your fellow man! That's what this is!"_ **

"This is still on Monday but at lunchtime in the cafeteria, when my friends almost reduced me to tears, even though it was a fake situation, I was clearly moved," I said smiling at everyone in the room. I went on to explain, some of what was said, was not very pleasant or even lawful and my father did have a copy of this CD for insurance purposes, in case anything untoward happened to me anytime soon, I also sent a copy to Dr Cullen so he can really assess their behaviour when they are unsupervised by their parents. Everyone was staring at Edward and Rose with disgust, loathing and hatred rolling off them and I saw Jasper wince, then both of them did too as if he had passed it along.

I also informed everyone that all this was said in a variety of public places, out loud for anyone who could, to hear it. Therefore, I was not slandering them or making libellous statements unlike them. But my experiment shows that even when everyone around you is reacting in a positive, accepting manner, there will always be some people who only see you, for the social bracket you appear to be in, they will make no attempt to find out why you are in that position or even try to help you. That said I would like to thank Alice for all the money she has been slipping into my pocket and bag this week, I will obviously return it. Also to Emmett for filling up my truck twice for me. Lastly to Jasper for not giving me away, I know he worked out my secret almost immediately and said nothing.

As I sat down, Doctor Cullen came forward and shook my hand, apologised for his two children, and informed the whole school Edward and Rose would be being home schooled from now on, he would no longer inflict their heinous behaviour on the decent respectful students of Forks high. They would be losing their cars, credit cards, and all privileges until he saw fit to return them, if ever, maybe if they actually had to work for it, they might learn to appreciate it more. He also told Emmett he would be punished for the callous betting comment, as that was improper too. But those three would be staying on at school if no one minded. The principal nodded and Edward and Rose were herded out by their mother figure, her loudly telling Rose to save the crocodile tears, nobody cared or was falling for it.

The end of the school year was almost on us and graduation was rearing its head, I had the joy and terror of being Valedictorian this senior year and I was both looking forward and very anxious for the future, I'd seen Doctor Cullen once more professionally, due to fall on the stairs, but I told him I didn't know what was different about them, nor did I want too and we left it at that. So here we are, the end of this chapter of my life, soon I'll be off to visit my mom, Renee,  before heading to college, Angie and I are going to study in San Francisco and I'm all set, ready to leave boring little Forks where nothing ever really happens, god it must be the most unexciting place in the whole of America, but I guess everyone always thinks that about their own hometown.


	2. What You See, Ain't Always The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know that sayin' 'Don't judge a book by its cover', Well they did! So I let her run with it, damn, I hope I've not made a mistake. Twilight AU Jasper's P.O.V Part 2 of 'Couldn't Help It!' series.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:- Dedicating this to Sassy Mami, since it was based on her idea. But instead of his P.O.V of events as they happened, in 'They Just Couldn't Help Themselves', I've done the aftermath.

Emmett, Alice and I had rushed home after school on Monday, desperate to see what Carlisle had decided, even Ali couldn't get a lock on his plans, as they kept changin' due to how angry he was. Not that I could blame him, we had come so close to bein' exposed today. That girl had the fate of us all in her hands and we couldn't do a thing about it, she had covered her back well. But one change has got to be, that we no longer attend school once we leave Forks, it's just too dangerous now, technology would be the death of us all.

Esme met us at the door and she was still visibly upset, "Thank god Jasper, you have to calm him down, I've never seen Carlisle this upset or angry before!" she blurted out before we'd even made it over the threshold. He was pacing back and forward in the lounge area, actually wearin' out the carpet next to the stereo system, so I flooded the room with calm and he looked up noddin'. "Thank you, son, now we are all here, I like you to hear this recording! The note that came with it is interesting, to say the least!" he said holdin' up the note and we could all see the words written on it clearly.

' ** _Dr Cullen,_**

**_Here is a copy of the full conversations of your children? Family? or whatever they really are. I gave my father a seriously edited version, when you hear this you'll know why. I neither know or care why you're different, I only wanted to expose Edward and Rose's arrogance, superiority and downright nastiness. The only reason my father has been involved is, because of the amount of death threats and the manner of them, on this disc._ **

**_Isabella Swan'_ **

" **What! You threatened that girl, Why?"** Esme demanded and they both hung their heads, they had no excuse, except the out and out viciousness, that was Edward and Rose. Carlisle then pushed the play button and the room was filled with vitriol and hate from start to finish, increasin' in venomous intent as the week had progressed. There was growlin' and hissin' from the rest of us throughout, but the worst was the blatant disrespect for the human's life shown by Edward and Rose. The most tellin' were the taped conversations when none of the rest of us were present, this bein' when they had, had classes alone with Bella. No wonder she couldn't use them in assembly this mornin', they were heinous, in fact seriously sick, considerin' the target was a young human girl.

Esme was sobbin' now and the disgust comin' off her in waves was almost painful for me to feel, so I redirected it to them. Emmett was just starin' at Rose as if he'd never really seen her before, it was as if he was wakin' from a dream, and I felt and saw when his heart and their bond broke. Rose actually screamed as she felt it leave her, she crumpled to the floor beggin' him not to leave her, but he just turned his back on her, to be comforted by Esme, his mother. I had always known they were not true mates, but his idolisin' of her and their strong sexual connection had made them seem invincible and it had obviously been enough, until now.  Alice gasped and I guessed Carlisle had come to a decision, Edward was sobbin' he must have seen what was decided.

"This has made things easier" he said wavin' his hand between Rose and Emmett, "Edward and Rose, I don't have any words to express how, disappointed and sickened I am by this!" again he waved his hand toward the stereo, "I would like to just tell you to leave and never return! But I would not inflict your vile disregard for the humans, on them, nor do I want to pay the price for your inability to keep the secret, which would surely follow! You will both be going to Volterra, there you will either recover your humanity or fit right in! Maybe having no freedom, no choices, no rights, no access to unlimited money, will teach you both a well-deserved lesson, one that I was obviously unable to manage. You have jeopardised the whole family, because you were arrogant, selfish, small minded beings!" he said before dropping into a chair in a defeated, dejected manner.

Edward opened his mouth to argue, "Don't Edward! Carlisle has made his decision and I will ensure it is carried out, be that sendin' you there in several bags, I don't care!  You will both be goin' to Volterra!" I interrupted him before he could try to hurt Carlisle emotionally again, usin' his love for his children, especially himself, against him, this was one of Edward's favourite tactics. "Carlisle! You might want to make that call to Aro soon, I suggest you tell him everythin' cause he will read them, also tell him Alice will watch the human from now on! Explain about the technology and advise him to beef up his own security and sound proofin', the humans are extremely technologically advanced and we can no longer ignore it!" I said calmly and he nodded heaving himself out of his chair, lookin' like he'd aged greatly in the last couple of hours.

I suggested Alice take Emmett out to hunt and for Esme to pack a bag each for Edward and Rose. Remindin' her 'The Volturi' were not much on personal belongin's so not to go overboard and no trousers for Rose, the brothers were old fashioned and their females wore skirts only. At that comment Rose sunk deeper into her seat beside Edward, it was startin' to sink in, just how much they were about to lose. Rose at least had her mechanical skills that she could offer, but Edward was a spoiled brat who had nothin' to give the brother's but his mind readin' which he had never used to its full capacity, only ever skimmin' surface thoughts and they were not the person's real intentions, most of the time. He glared at me then, ** _" Don't like what you hear Eddie? Tough! You brought this on yourself!"_** I said into his head and he huffed and looked away.

When Carlisle returned he was more despondent than before and I raised an eyebrow, "Aro wishes me to accompany them to Volterra!" he replied and Esme gasped "No! It's not fair, you've suffered enough!" she was clutchin' him to her makin' a sad keenin' noise as he tried to soothe her. "I have an idea! Give me five minutes Carlisle!" I turned to Edward and Rose, "Not one word! I will dismember you, on that you have my solemn oath and remember Rose it scars badly!" I told them before rushin' up to his study, my phone buzzed and I saw a text from Ali, ' ** _It will work!'_** I smiled and entered his domain, I loved this room, it was Carlisle, his books and belongin's oozin' his scent and compassion in equal measure.

I picked up the house phone and called Volterra, a human receptionist answered in Italian, askin' whom I wished to speak to? "This is Major Jasper Whitlock, could you put me through to Aro, please darlin'" I laid on the southern charm a bit and even over the phone I heard her heart speed up and her breath coming out in pants, oops! too much maybe! But moments later I heard the sound of Aro's voice laughin', "Major Whitlock, what did you do to poor Gianna, she's all of a twitter! as they say nowadays" I laughed to apologisin' and then gave him my proposal. I would bring the two miscreants to Volterra, not wishin' them to be able to hurt Carlisle more, also I thought he might like to read an impartial view of events and get my emotional take on the whole affair.

"You are willing to let me read you Major?" he asked greedily, I said yes as long as it was not in front of Edward, as he would see everythin' as it passed through Aro's mind and I didn't want that boy to know diddly squat about my life. So it was agreed, I would accompany them to Volterra, stay a couple of days, then go shoppin' in Milan for my wife, who I told him would be makin' a list as we speak, he laughed and asked how I coped with her knowin' everythin'. "She's a force of nature, I swim with the tide, no point in fightin' it!" I said laughin' and he agreed, where mates were concerned it was best to just do what they asked.

When Ali and Emmett returned she was smilin', I knew she'd had a vision, Edward was starin' at her as if tryin' to bore a hole into the side of her head, so I slapped him like Rose used to do to Emmett, distractin' him. He growled at me and I laughed, "Was that supposed to scare me Edward?" for once I returned the growl, usually I just ignored it or walked away, but just this once I let my 'Major' persona out and he was shakin' in his seat, the others were all lookin' a little stunned. Like the wolves, alpha male vampires had a deeper more resonant growl, more than a warnin', it was a statement of intent, a command to stand down or die. This was one of the reasons I rarely used it, Carlisle was the leader here, not me, although I was definitely the more dominant male, but happy to be his backup if need be.

Emmett was calm and resigned, now his decision was made he accepted it and was ready to move forward alone, I envied him that ability, he was my opposite I was a worrier and deliberated for ages, lookin' at a thing from all angles and the only time I was quick and decisive in my thoughts was durin' battles, then I became a lethal strategist and tactician. Much as I wanted to talk to Alice, I thought it best to take Edward for a last hunt before we left, I asked Emmett to accompany us, I had no desire to talk to Edward at all, he had crossed an unspoken line, well beyond what we had been aware of, until hearin' the recordin'.  That poor girl must have been terrified, but maybe not, as she carried on and took them down anyway, she was possibly more resilient than I was givin' her credit for.

Once we returned I asked Ali to come with me while Rose fed, warnin' Emmett not to allow Edward to speak to Carlisle or Esme, tellin' him to remove his head if need be and I made sure Edward heard me. At last, I could find out what Alice had seen. "You can tell Aro she will never talk, although she will in just over a couple of years work out what we are, but, she will say nothing!" she whispered to me, that was good, hopefully enough to keep the brother's satisfied. But my little energizer bunny of a wife was still smilin' and was overly happy. "Come on darlin' spill, what else did you see?" I ask her raisin' my eyebrow, in an, I know you kinda way.

She giggled and told me that Emmett would meet his true mate in two years, five months, two weeks, three days, sixteen hours and forty-five minutes  from now. "Well hell darlin', don't be so indecisive about it!" I said laughin' and she slapped me for my cheek and stuck out her tongue. Well damn, I was glad for him, if anyone deserved to be happy it was Emmett, cause when he's in high spirits everyone around him was to, I often wondered if it was actually a gift, the way he spread happiness, it almost radiated off of him sometimes. "Have you told him?" I enquired, she shook her head saying she wanted to let his loss of Rose settle and give him time to adjust to his new life first. She was probably right it might be emotion overload to lose a life partner and learn of a future true mate on the same day.

Durin' all this, Esme had organised our private jet, flyin' us out of SeaTac in about six hours from now to mainland Europe. Emmett would drive us to the airport and return home with the vehicle, Carlisle wanted to come but I dissuaded him. Why torture himself anymore, also knowin' these two they would only try to get at him, one last time. Rose wasn't above blamin' his changin' her for every wrong she committed, sayin' he should have let her die and not put her through the hell of bein' undead.  She did this so often we all agreed with her, he most definitely should have let her die, much to her disgust.

I knew they were stupid enough to make a break for it at some point, Why? Where did they think they could go? The Volturi can track you anywhere, as could I! I was sure they would try in Toronto when we refuelled for the long flight across the Atlantic. Edward was so full of shit that he actually believed he could take me on and win. As soon as they tried I dropped both to their knee's with a dose of angst despair and fear, then I knocked Rose out completely, before turnin' to Edward and laughed tellin' him he might want to get used to this next emotion as Jane will be dishin' it out daily, then flooded him with pain, excruciatin' pain, once he was a sobbin' mess on the floor I knocked him out to for the rest of the flight.

The guard was waitin' in Pisa to meet us, so they had no chance of makin' a break for it there. I had awoken them as we were about to land and slipped into my 'Major' mode, their eyes widened and their fear was palpable, the guard too had taken a step back as I exited the plane, **_'ah you've got to love good old fashioned fear'_** I thought to myself. Once inside Volterra the other two were led to an anti-chamber as I went to have a private audience with the brothers, Aro was delighted to see me and although I could feel his fear, he masked it well. Once the pleasantries were over he reached out his hand to me, "Can you feel the pain of the person you read?" I asked, he nodded and I suggested he do this from a seated position, Caius scoffed and as Aro took my hand I braced myself to relive the horrors of my past. He had to stop three times to centre himself and by the end, he was shakin' badly, "Dear god man! How did you endure all that?" he asked, I shrugged sayin' that was all I knew.

Caius was sneerin' at me as if he didn't believe what his brother was sayin' could be so bad, I raised an eyebrow to Aro and he nodded, I deluged Caius' body in the pain of one of Maria's favourite tortures, just givin' him a twenty-second flavour as it were, "That went on for three days, food was withheld and she dismembered and reassembled me six times! By then some of my extremities would only reattach after bein' immersed in blood first by my brother!" I said in a nonchalant voice and he stared in awe at me. "That's actually worse than the pain Jane inflicts!" was all he mumbled. "Now I think we should meet the two young fools, don't you?" Aro said noddin' to Jane to bring them in, Marcus leaned forward as they entered, "I thought he was Carlisle first companion?" he said to me and I indicated he was correct, "He has no bonds with anyone, neither other coven members, or mate, not even his sire! " he said in a low bored tone.

Aro beckoned Rose forward first, took her hand and sighed, "My what store you set by yourself! You are a greedy, spoilt child! Cutting off her nose to spite her face, dear me. But you appear to have some mechanical talent, so you can start there at least!" he waved her aside, indicatin' Edward should now step forward, which he did with great arrogance, he still thought he was important. "Ah, Edward! Such a disappointment to your sire!" Aro said graspin' his hand and readin' the fool, he eventually flung aside Edward's hand as if contaminated. "Worthless, his gift is weak, his loyalty is to himself alone and his respect for others, human or vampire it nil!" Aro spat and Edward's eyes widened, he truly thought he could control what Aro saw, the child was about to learn a very hard lesson.

"You will both start as lower guards, you have a six months to prove your worth! If you don't pass muster you will be put to death!" Caius said, "When Felix returns he will give you fight training, though you should really not need it!" he continued, "Oh they do brother, Carlisle thought it not required!" Aro commented, "What? Oh well, you will be taught by the fourth greatest fighter in the vampire world since your sire didn't think it advisable to be taught by the first! Damn pacifist!" spat Caius. "The first, who's the first? I don't understand!" asked Rose so meekly that I was taken aback. "Your brother, Jasper is the first, stupid girl, I am the second, his brother Peter is the third and Felix the fourth, as every vampire in our world should know!" Caius said glaring at the two idiots with their mouths hanging open starin' at me.

"Thank you, Major, you have given us a lot to think about and more, but I will admit, yours was one mind I would rather not, have had the pleasure of! Your fortitude and ability to overcome horrendous odds should be a lesson to  us all!" Aro said and in a rare gesture for him, he embraced me as an equal, as did his brothers and I was truly moved, when I bowed to the three leaders. I started to leave with both Rose and Edward watchin' me closely, they were finally understandin that 'Not always what you saw, was the whole truth, but somethin' in between'. The elite guard bowed their heads as I passed them, as a mark of respect and deference, a lone figure in almost pure black stepped forward as I reached the door and I had to smile, "Demi! How the hell are you, my friend?" I quipped, "Good Jazz, real good! It's been a long time!" he said as he too embraced me, "I'm your chauffeur back to Pisa, that way we can catch up!" he advised me as we swept out of the door.

Three months has passed since I left Volterra, Alice had told Emmett all about his future mate, we were all livin' and workin' in Maine and I have just received an email from Demi:-

**_'Jazz, This will come as no shock to you, Edward has been terminated! He was using everyone's secrets against them, trying to play us off against each other, causing much friction within the guard, upper and lower. The brother's voted unanimously to dispose of him.  On a lighter note, Felix returned yesterday and guess who turned out to be his mate? Rose of course. She has made herself indispensable in the garages, the fleet has never run so well. Aro insists she still finishes her probation, but things look good for her future. Please inform Carlisle that at least one of his children has started to redeem themselves. Speak to you again soon, your friend,  Demi_ **

I sure wasn't surprised about Edward at all, in fact, I didn't think he'd last that long, but Rose, she's a lucky woman, this I hope will be the makin' of her, he won't take the shit Emmett did from her, well only time will tell and that's somethin' we've got plenty of to spare!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:- Did you get my little clue to Emmett's mate? It's all in the timing so to speak lol xx Alexis


	3. Obvious Much, I Should Have Known

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, here I am, in Italy! It's been two years, five months, two weeks, three days, sixteen hours and twenty-five minutes. Only twenty minutes to go according to Alice, so why the hell am I in Italy? Cause everyone else is at Rose's wedding and I'm doing the sights! I know, I know! it's mad, but you know Alice! Twilight AU Approx 2008/9. Emmett's P.O.V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M - for language and a teeny weenie slice of lemon. Pt 3 of the 'Couldn't Help It' series.
> 
> A/N Taking a break to move house, that's why I've posted the whole thing for you xx  
> Alexis

This is just downright insane, Why in the name of hell did I agree to this crock of shit? 'Alice' of course, god almighty that pixie of a woman has a lot to answer for if she ever meets our maker, he best be setting aside a couple of weeks at least, to get through some of the shit she's done in the name of the Cullens! Hell, I'd pay good money to see that!  I feel the buzzing in my pocket and know it's her, ' ** _Patience Emmett! Relax and enjoy the view'_** Yeah Yeah! easy for her to say, I can't remember the last time I had any fun, a good laugh, well not since we were in 'Forks', that's for damn sure. Then after all that shit went down and things were just beginning to look better for us, 'Fuckward' has to get himself terminated!  Carlisle and Esme were devastated, of course, they never accepted that he was just plain bad to the core.  He pulled a lot of fucked up stuff on us all over the years and it was only after Jazz and Alice arrived he slowed up some, knowing he would never be able to really get to them, what with her seeing everything and him feeling it. He never admitted it, but he was terrified of Jazz!

Every time he tried to do something bad to me, I just imagined ripping off his dick and shoving it up his own ass, that usually stopped him in his tracks, basically because he knew I'd do it. Normally I'm an easy going type of guy, life's too short and all that shit, but if pushed, well, I ain't no teddy bear!  Plus, after Jazz arrived and he and I started enjoying lots of wrestling, boxing or judo, he began to give me substantial fight training on the quiet. Of course 'Prudeward' tried to get us in trouble with Carlisle, but Jazz was so smooth, " ** _Just the plain old fight trainin' that all vampires have to know by law, Carlisle, you wouldn't want us to get into bother with 'the Volturi' would you?_** " was all he said and the matter was dropped, that sure pissed off 'Edturd', he was in a strop for months. Yeah! Not a lot of laughs at home after he died. the only damn thing that cheered them up was how well Rose was doing, not that I gave a toss, one way or the other, but it helped them, so I was really glad. Hell's teeth I'm not gone and I was sired by Carlisle too, not just 'Golden Boy'! Convenient how they forget. It's ironic that I was once the funny guy to everyone if I so much as even try to crack a joke, I get the look from Esme! Fun is no longer permitted in the house or fucking anywhere, actually!

Nobody seems to see I really am the biggest threat, next to Jazz that is, 'Man, he is really something', I don't even know if half of them know or knew just how goddamn dangerous he is!  Anyway, even as a human, I used to use humour to put folks at their ease, due to my size, but recently I've been considering leaving the Cullens and taking my chances on my own. I'm sick of pretending I gave a flying fuck about 'Edweird'! or that they really care about me, it's not as if I'm as high maintenance as the rest of them. Then came the news that the 'She Devil' was mated to one of the Volturi guards, 'Felix'! Well, it proved one thing for sure, Rose has a type! she likes her men big and muscular, shit we could be twins!! I'm just saying!  Funnily enough, I've never looked at another blonde! they do nothing, nada, bupkis, for me now, strange but true, Tanya offered me her services, about six months ago, but I said no, just no!  Then the 'Ice Queen Bitch' invited us all to this shindig! Can you believe that? As if! Why the fuck would I want to go to her wedding? Christ, I'd be like something off that British kids show 'Blue Peter', and now children here's one I made earlier!! Fuck that for a carry-on!

So here I sit in the rain, at an open-air bistro in Pisa, feeling like a spare prick at a wedding! (Pun intended). Waiting for something, someone, I don't know which, our ever cryptic 'Mystic Meg' never really said, " ** _Just be there Emmy, it will change your life forever, honest_**!" was all she told me and so here I am, like a fool, waiting for my destiny. I glance around and see an old fashioned tour bus sitting on the far side of the square, that in itself is not unusual but the vampire driver is! I vaguely recognise her, we only met once years ago, Heidi, that's it, she's Heidi the 'Volturi fisherman' or in this case woman, looks like she's rounding up lunch for the wedding party, Oh man! Carlisle won't be chuffed, Alice said Rose was a human drinker now, like her mate! After all the times she moaned at me **_"Emmett, just how many slips does one vampire need to have?_** " and " ** _You're not trying hard enough_** " or " ** _If you loved me you'd try harder, after all, I've never felt the need to touch human blood, you're weak, Emmett_** " Well I didn't obviously love her, so it took me longer, but I'm still on the wagon, so suck on that Rosie!

I made eye contact with Heidi and said "Lunch?", she laughed and nodded looking at her watch, "Still waiting on one, she went to fetch her bags, god humans are so slow! Are you not going to the wedding? Judging by the eyes you should be there!" she answered, "Yeah I got an invite but wholeheartedly declined!  You know we met once a long time ago, I'm Emmett Cullen!" I said changing the subject and raising an eyebrow, she did a double take, "Shit! Oh Sorry! Yes, I'd have declined too! So just taking in the sights?" she quizzed and I nodded, the clock on the wall across the street showed me my twenty minutes were almost up and then things started to happen, "Here she is at last!" Heidi mumbled and waved at the tourist who was rushing towards the bus, but in her hurry she tripped and fell " **Well fuck it to hell and back again!** " she groaned loudly as she hit the road and I was on my feet and crossing over to her before I realised, I knew that voice and that scent, I had also heard the bone break as she landed.

"This one's off the menu Heidi! She's an acquaintance and would recognise the bride and her family!" I said over my shoulder and she nodded and climbed aboard the bus, taking off in a hurry. " **Damnation, I've missed my tour! Shit, my ankle hurts! Great, just great!** " she ranted as I knelt beside her, "Bella, Bella calm down!" I said, adding to myself _, 'Be_ _glad you missed that tour, It would have been to die for, literally!'_ Hearing her name she looked up and let out a puff of air, "Emmett? Emmett Cullen? What the hell you doing here?" she asked as I scooped her up bags and all and moved back towards the bistro tables. "Holiday, well that and everyone else is at Rosalie's wedding!" I said sitting her down and assessing the damage to her ankle, thank god it was a clean break, her heart gave a little stutter as my hand made contact with her bare leg and I didn't miss the zing of electricity we both felt either. "Thanks, Emmett, is it broken, god damn it, how the hell do I find a hospital, get home, shit! shit! shit!" she mused, she must have a pretty high pain threshold, was all I could think. The buzzing in my pocket broke into my thoughts.

 ** _'Pisa hospital closed its doors yesterday due to an infection outbreak, so take her to our hotel, Carlisle will be there soon, give her two painkillers and elevate the leg'_** thank you, Ali. "The hospital's a no go, sorry, shut because of some superbug apparently! I've text Carlisle he's on his way, you remember Dr dad, right? So grab on were going for a walk, well I'm doing the walking" I said lifting her up against my chest, I could hear her heart hammering and was hoping that was because of me and not pain induced. I had her and her bags as I set off, thank god I'm a big guy, nobody batted an eyelid. "Where are you taking me, Emmett? I need to get this in a cast or splint, then I need to work out how I'm  getting home" she was rambling and it was so cute, she weighed next to nothing and the heat coming off of her was amazing, I could hold her forever. "Our hotel, dad's coming to patch you up and we'll get you home! Where is home nowadays anyway?" I quizzed her, cause where ever it was I'm moving there pronto! "I'm an undergraduate at 'The Royal Academy of Music' in London!" she murmured, "Wow, good for you! I'm attending the School Of Computing And Business Studies also in London, small world hey!" Well, I soon will be, transfer student extraordinaire that I am!  

Shit, Britain is crap for animals, okay bagged blood and lots of swimming for me, there are a few whales and other marine life too, so in a pinch, they'll do!  Blech, cold-blooded animals are yucky!  Carlisle's got a place in London, West Heath Road, Hampstead, that could be my base to start with, it's a bit flash, but hopefully, I won't have to hide who I am for too long, she's smart, really observant, so! Okay back to the matter in hand, "We're here Bella" I whispered in her ear and was pleased with the shiver in response. The on duty receptionist asked me in Italian if everything was okay, and I just replied in the same language, that my girlfriend had hurt her leg and was going to rest it in our suite until my father returned to have a look at it. As we entered the lift Bella looked up at me from my arms and said: "Did you just tell her I was your girlfriend?" Shit caught! If I was human I'd be blushing. "Eh, well, yeah!" great I sound like a spaz now! She just giggled at me, damn that's so cute, I couldn't help but smile at her.

When we entered the suite I just stood there, wondering where to take her, bed or sofa? "Emmett, you can put me down now, you're arms will get tired if you stand there all day," she said wriggling about, "Nah! you're as light as a feather, Bella-Babe!" I said without thinking, " Bella-Babe! You're taking this girlfriend thing to heart there, sport! What do I call you? Em, Emmy or, no wait, Emmy bear!" she said laughing at me, it was a lovely sound I wanted to hear over and over. So I propped her up on the sofa, pillows under her leg for elevation as per instruction, found a couple of handy pain killers and some bottled water, Alice again I assumed. She was looking a little pale so I asked if she wanted anything to eat or drink, I lifted the phone and pressed for room service, "Coffee and a sandwich would be great, I missed lunch, unfortunately!" Bella replied and I had to stop myself bursting out laughing, _'No you missed being lunch!_ ' I thought, then ordered what she wanted and asked for iced water and a compress too, I'm not totally useless, contrary to popular belief.

She was just finishing her lunch when Carlisle and Jasper arrived, both nodding to Bella, Jazz told me out of Bella's hearing this time, that he needed a break from the emotions, Jane did not like Rose and was making it pretty obvious. Carlisle hurriedly assessed the break and said "Good job with the compress son, that's helped the swelling already, Well Bella, I'm going to put it in an Aircast temporarily, did Emmett tell you the hospital was closed? This will keep everything in place until you can get an x-ray alright?" he said in his suave bedside manner that always put everyone at ease. "I see your cases are here, good, I'll tell reception you will be joining us, You'll be needing Esme and Alice's help for a couple of days," he told her, getting up and leaving before she could argue, so that's how you do it! Jazz just raised an eyebrow as Bella huffed.

"Is your brother going to be here?" she asked timidly, "No darlin', you don't have to worry about that" Jazz answered sincerely, before giving another nod and leaving too. "Emmett?" she enquired, she doesn't miss much at all, as I said smart cookie. "Edward is no longer with the family! He was killed eighteen months ago!" I said quietly, "Oh god, I'm sorry for bringing him up!" she rushed in saying, "No, it's fine, just don't mention him to Carlisle or Esme, it's still a tender subject for them," I told her. "When you say killed?" she mumbled, "Yeah, his mouth got him murdered, arrogant damn fool!" I growled. She shook her head and looked at me sadly, "Is it wrong to say that I'm not really surprised?" she asked me and I shook my head this time, "It was only the when! and where! we didn't know, but it was a long time coming, he was his own worst enemy!" I told her dropping down on the sofa beside her as she tried to suppress a yawn, I suggested she get some sleep, till Carlisle got back with her Aircast. Bella grabbed a cushion from behind herself and plopped it on my lap, lay her head down on it and sighed deeply, I was stunned, humans never normally get this close and she was closer to me than anyone, other than Rose had ever been.

It didn't take long for her to nod off and I watched every moment of it, the twitch's, the moans, the burrowing in closer and then the mumbling started, lord almighty she talks in her sleep, awesome. It was random nonsense to start with, then her heart picked up speed and my name issued from between her pouty lips, at the same time she turned into me and the cushion slipped away, her face was now in my lap, she sighed again and inhaled deeply, letting out a low throaty groan, I was willing myself not to stiffen, but it was a losing battle as she nuzzled her cheek and nose against my cock, because it was now fully awake and having the time of its flipping life, god help me. Oh boy! if she rubs me once more I'm going to cum in my pants for the first time since I was a teenager. The suite door slammed and Bella woke with a start, looked up and saw me looking down at her, realising at the same time where her face was and flushed bright red, she was flustered and turned on at the same time. "Does this mean you're my girlfriend now Bella-B?" I asked chuckling deeply, but she could see the lust darkening my eyes and moaned quietly as Carlisle came in with her Aircast.

Carlisle instructed Bella how to adjust the air pressure, saying that it needed to be inflated enough to hold the bones in  place, but not enough to turn her toes blue and she laughed with him, I was mesmerised, when she was concentrating her little pink tongue poked out the side of her mouth, just a smidge. Once she could hobble around I put her bags in my room and left her to get changed into more comfortable clothing and order up her dinner. We chatted back and forward as she ate, asking anything and everything from favourite music genre's to hopes for the future. She was so easy to talk to and didn't assume I was dumb, just cause I look like a jock doesn't mean I am or that I don't have two brain cells to rub together. She asked about my break up with Rosalie and I was honest and said it was because of the event's in 'Forks', how I had taken a good hard look at her and not liked what I saw her becoming anymore. No need to go into any detail yet, but I will tell her everything eventually. It was about nine o'clock when the others returned, the bride and groom had gone off for a short honeymoon at about seven and Alice apparently had used the time to tell everyone what was going on and get nightwear for us all, as we were having a human guest to stay.

They had all fed, Aro had laid on animal blood for them and they had brought some back for me, but I didn't have any problems when I was around 'B-B' as I was now calling her in my head. But I'd drink it anyway to be safe, I would never forgive myself if I hurt her in any way. She hadn't mentioned so far that I didn't eat with her, but I think she noticed at dinner, probably filed it away for future reference, if I know her. Alice suggested we all get into our pyjama's and watch a movie before bed, Esme was going to veto this, but Alice dragged her out of the room. "Enough Esme, we're still here!  Only Edward died, why do you insist on punishing us for his behaviour?" she said in a cold angry voice which stopped Carlisle in his tracks as he was going after them. "You do realise Emmett is thinking of leaving the family? If he goes then so will Jasper and I, you're driving us all away, Why? We're the ones who did nothing wrong!" with that she left Esme standing in the kitchen in utter silence.

So while Alice helped Bella I got undressed in her and Jazz's room, he kept smirking at me and chuckling to himself, damn fool empath! Alice had just come out of Bella's room and left the door open, so I went in and threw my clothes on top of my case to sort out later. Bella came out of the bathroom in a tank top and shorts outfit that was just damn hot, making me unexpectedly growl low in my chest, her head shot up and she whispered to herself "Oh shit, fuck me!" when she saw me in my brand new sleep pants and wife beater. I smiled and held out my hand, as she took it I leant in and said in her ear "I fully intend to B-B, don't you worry about that!" She flushed a beautiful shade of pink so I squeezed her hand and winked, picking up her short robe that was on the bed and helped her on with it. Everyone was in the sitting room as we entered, I could feel Esme and Carlisle watching me, but now was not the time, they could wait till B-B was asleep. Alice asked if Bella wanted to watch the latest chick flick or some new vampire movie, she nodded saying "Yeah haven't seen it yet, that would be great", Jazz and I groaned and Bella laughed.

It was pretty good actually, wrong on all counts about vampires, but the werewolves were good and the flashbacks sequences were gritty, the idea of a vampire and a werewolf being in love was a bit far-fetched, though, but they didn't know about the smell obviously. Carlisle and Esme were really quiet and it was plain they wanted to talk to me, but I just ignored them and watched Bella, as she watched the movie, occasionally she looked around the room and then back at the screen, you could almost see the wheels turning in her head, it won't be long before she works it out, during a couple of scenes she even shook her head, as if she realised how wrong they'd got it all. By the closing title's she had nodded off again, the drama and pain of the day probably exhausting her, so I scoop her up and carried her to her bedroom, as I lay her down she mumbled "You smell good Emmy bear", smiling to myself I pulled the  covers over her and placed a small kiss on her forehead, she sighed deeply and so did I. So this was what being in love felt like, I mused, I had never felt this way before, proving without a doubt,  Rosie and I had been in lust, not love for all those years!

Time to face the family, by now all I knew was, wherever Bella was that's where I needed to be. They were apologetic and full of remorse, but it smacked of too little too late, to me. Didn't they see how hurtful it was for them to still care so much about Rosalie's affairs as if she'd done nothing wrong, but they ignored me on a daily basis, all because she was their last tie to Edward! I'm not stupid, even I worked that one out, right away. It's not as if they'd come to this conclusion by themselves, how unfair they were being, it needed Alice to threaten them with us all leaving first. As I said, far too late. So I let them have it both barrels, did they stop to think how I felt about everyone going to her wedding? How I wasn't allowed to have a laugh or joke at home? That I still had to play second fiddle to Edward, dear god they had him almost saint-like in their minds! I didn't pull my punches, telling them he was a petty, evil, conniving little shit, who cared for no one but himself! "I've found my mate now, who is the same girl remember, they both threatened to kill! She's my priority now and I will never allow her to have to live in Edward's shadow, especially as it's such a fucked up delusion! Did you even ask the brothers about their reading of him? or were you too scared Carlisle?"  with that I walked away leaving Esme sobbing and Carlisle with his head in his hands.

I needed so badly to calm down and there was only one place I could do it, I slowly entered her room and just stood there lost in thought, "Emmett!" she murmured, I looked up and although she was still asleep, her hand was held out towards me and I gladly took it and climbed onto the bed behind her, wrapping my arms around her tiny body and holding on for dear life. She turned in my embrace, awake now and held me, positioning us so my head was on her chest and she was stroking my hair and running her nails over my scalp, just like I remember my own mother doing. "Shh, I've got you, everything will be okay!" she said quietly and I knew it would be, as long as we were together. We lay like that for an hour before she said "The movies get it so wrong don't they? You're nothing like the way humans depict you!". I sighed, "Didn't take you long did it Bella-B? Are you okay with this? Can you accept, that this what I am?" I whispered back to her. "It's all irrelevant now, Emmy bear I can't outrun fate, we are joined together by an unbreakable bond, I can feel it's pull and I don't really want to go anywhere without you now!" was my answer. I lifted my head and kissed her tenderly for the first time and we both heaved out big sighs, this was what we needed and had been waiting for, each being the perfect match for the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Blue Peter' is a British children's television programme, shown on the BBC channel. A significant part of British culture, it first aired in 1958. In the craft/build segments, they always had one they had made earlier, to show what it should look like.  
> Margaret Anne Lake (born 27 July 1942), best known by her stage name 'Mystic Meg', is a British astrologer and psychic.
> 
> Urban Dictionary  
> spare prick at a wedding. - used when you feel lonely or in times you feel out of place.  
> blech. - an expression such as disgusting, yucky, horrid, gross...usually in taste.  
> Spaz - From spastic, the disability. Means a person that acts insane or mentally retarded.


End file.
